All I Want
by darkjoker313
Summary: Humphrey wants to tell his one true how he feels, but what is going through his mind? Is expressing what he feels about her really worth it?


**Many of you probably do not remember me, but I was an author here on FanFiction a few years ago; I have retired from writing on FanFiction. Although, I sometimes like to come back and post one-shots because I do still love to write. So here is a short-one shot that I hope you all will enjoy. The story begins at the moment before Humphrey tries to confess his love to Kate for the first time on the train as they arrived in Jasper.**

The emotions were overcoming me. The passion flowed through me and it could not be contained. I needed to tell her, I needed to say how I felt. My heart wanted to proclaim how I felt.

But what went through my mind every day, every hour, every second of my life?

I love her. There was not a single doubt in me of it; to be with her is all I want.

As my eyes open to the bright morning sun every day, the first thought through my mind is her. The last thought that goes through my head every night is her. Every thought that goes through my head as I lay there in deep slumber is her. I need to tell her that all I could ever think about was her. That the only thing I requested in my life was to be with her. I wanted to wake up to the sight of her every day, and see the sun reflect off of her beautiful, golden fur. I wanted to watch her chest slowly rise and fall in unison with her soft breathes. I wanted to be the first thing her perfect, brown eyes saw every morning. To see her sweet smile as our eyes connected and feel the love between us as we lay there feeling the warmth of each other as we lie next to each other. I wanted to hear her angelic voice through my ears every day and to say 'I love you' every day and hear her say it back without hesitation. I wanted her to be mine, I wanted to tell her this.

But what would become of us? Would she still want to be friends or possibly more than friends? Would she want to still be friends at all? Was putting our friendship on the line worth it? Was being friends better than being nothing at all?

No, I couldn't handle it anymore. I need her more than anything else in the world. I needed her to know that my heart longed for her and that I was willing to do whatever I could to keep her happy. I wanted her to know I would lay down my life for her in a heartbeat. She just needed to know how much I loved her.

"_It's now or never." _I thought as I took a deep breath and filled my lungs with the brisk, late-night air.

It was all or nothing. This moment would decide whether we will be more than friends… or not friends at all.

"I lo-"as I turned my head and began to confess my undying love to my dearest friend, I realized she was gone. I looked out into the distance to see her sprinting across the rocky landscape towards the Eastern and Western Packs who were prepared for war.

I let a long sigh escape my muzzle as the dark realization flooded my mind. I now knew that we were just not meant to be. I should have known that we would be nothing more than friends. She was an alpha and I was an omega; even pack law prohibited my dreams of us being together from becoming reality. She could never fall in love with someone as little as me.

I hopped from the rushing train cart and trotted back towards the packs. As I neared the edge of the cliff, I saw my beloved Kate together with her family again. I saw her expression instantly improve as she was reunited with those nearest and dearest to her heart; those of which I am not a part of.

I descended the steep cliffside, jumping from boulder to boulder drawing closer and closer to the bottom. Upon reaching the ground, I landed just in time to hear Kate's big announcement to the two packs.

She was going to be married.

This couldn't be happening! It was just a nightmare that I would soon awaken from. There was no way she could be marrying someone else! I loved her! But it was no dream; she was to marry Garth, the Eastern Wolf. There was no way I could watch this. I fought myself to hold back the tsunami of tears that was approaching my eyelids. I could not watch this happen, for it hurt too much.

I had to get away from this, all of it. The only thing I could do now was run. I had to run from it all because there was nothing else I could do. I needed to leave Jasper because I could not live a single day seeing her with someone else, my mind was made. I was to leave Jasper tomorrow morning so I didn't have to watch the love of my life united as one with another wolf.

I thought to myself, _"Am I coward?"_ Was me running just showing how weak I really am? No, it wasn't. I realized, that sometimes after you have tried everything else, the only thing you can do is run.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this short, little story. Please leave a review to tell me what you thought of this! If you have a one-shot idea that you would like for me to write, PM me and if it's possible, I will write it. Thank you for reading, and hopefully you shall hear from me again soon.**

**~darkjoker313**


End file.
